


Survival in the NYZ

by theFemPrince



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Post-Apocalypse, mentions of deceased characters, no really lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFemPrince/pseuds/theFemPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending in which right as Mercer and Heller meet on the rooftop to showdown, Blackwatch detonates a nuclear missile in an effort to destroy the New York Zones and the infection. The Blacklight biomass throughout the Red Zone sheilds that area, but leaves the Yellow and Green zones in ruins. The United States government seals off the island, abandoning their military and Blackwatch soldiers as well as the survivors scattered around the Red Zone. Cut off from the rest of humanity in the small, post-apocalyptic Manhattan Island, the inhabitants form their own societies. It isn't as simple as humans vs. infected in the New York Zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been sitting in my notebook for a while. I'm finally putting it into a fic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.

_“Hello, New York Zones, it’s Athena here with The Broadcast. Today is Day 6, marking one week since the Blast. I have some new info for you all. Firstly, Ranger scientists- formerly employed by Gentek- have determined that the rubble of the Yellow and Green zones contain no radioactivity. You heard that right, radiation free. After some poking around in their few operational systems I’ve uncovered that it seems the Blacklight biomass surrounding the Red Zone has absorbed all the radiation from the nuclear missile fired upon us a week ago. Tests are still being performed on the infected to find out if that radiation will have an effect on them later on. Speaking of the infected, I’m sure many of you have noticed their decreased hostility. Allow me to playback this radio transmission intercepted from the Rangers’ ex-Blackwatch scouting team:_

_‘Watchdogs, this Warrior team 3, we are in a lair just discovered in Times Square. There’s a couple hundred walkers down here, but they don’t seem to notice us.’_

_‘Warrior team 3, this is Watchdog Rooks, other teams have reported such, do not kill a single one, it triggers them to respond.’_

_‘Rooks, sir, one of our men just bumped into a walker and it did not attack. I think the infected are acting on minimal self defense. This should make rounding them up for experiments a whole lot easier and reduce casualties.’_

_‘We’ll put out the message to increase testing on the infected. You’re clear to come back to base, Warrior team 3.’_

_“That’s right, folks. You don’t kill them, they don’t attack. So now would be the time to go out searching for food and supplies. That’s it for today, next broadcast will be tomorrow at noon, like always.”_

Dana ended the broadcast and removed her headset. She was always amazed by how cheerful she sounded doing her broadcast. Being positive on air was the whole point, of course, to serve as motivation for the survivors scattered across the Red Zone. And from an optimistic perspective, it was a miracle that the biomass was able to shield itself and everyone within the area from a nuclear bomb. Being more of a pessimist, Dana thought they were only saved from a quicker, less painful death than what they would likely face in the remains of Manhattan Island.

 

After the first outbreak one year ago, they were spared from this same fate when Alex dropped the bomb, which was set to destroy New York City, into the water far enough from the island. This time around, it was he who started the outbreak, and Alex was too absorbed in his plan for a new world to notice another bomb being set for them. Now, millions of people are dead, with only the infected and the few people still in the Red Zone left around.

 

“You okay, Dana?” Dana turned to see Amaya Heller at the doorway. She must have been there since the broadcast ended.

 

“Hey, Maya,” she responded to the young girl. “I was just thinking to myself.”

 

Amaya looked down nervously. “Thinkin’ about your brother?”

 

Dana winced at the assumption, even though it was true. “He’s not exactly my brother anymore.”

 

“But you said that Daddy is still my dad even though he’s evolved now. Even if your brother is bad now, isn’t he still your brother?”

 

“Maya, it’s not the same with Alex,” Dana said, staring absently into the air. “Nobody turned him like he turned your father. Alex was the first Evolved. He changed too much.”

 

“Baby, I thought I told you not to ask Dana about him,” James was standing behind his daughter, who nodded and left the room. “Still no sign of him, by the way,” Heller said to Dana.

 

Dana was back in focus now. “What about his Shadows?”

 

“None of those shady fuckers around. Even Galloway is laying low.”

 

“There has to be some Evolved activity.”

 

James walked over to the window, closing it. “He does have Followers walking around, pretending to be human Scroungers minding their own business. Probably trying to gather up some intel.”

 

“You think they’re looking for us?” Dana asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Heller said. “If Alex really wanted to find us he would just track me down. He can find anyone who he’s turned.”

 

While it made sense, the statement gave Dana a sickly feeling.

 

Heller looked down and said, “You take care of my little girl, I’ll leave and keep my distance so he can’t find either of you.”

 

“You don’t need to,” Dana told him. “With Amaya staying in one place even Followers can find her. I think they’re avoiding your bad side, but either way if you’re nearby you can protect her.”

 

James nodded, “I’ll leave you to your work, then.” He turned and left the room.

 

Dana pulled out her notebook, which she kept as a guide for anyone who might take her place should something happen to her. She turned to a new page, jotting down a segment:

 

_Post-Blast Tribes_

_Scrounger Community_

_A number of small, unaffiliated groups of human survivors. Often referred by the Rangers as “savages. Target audience of The Broadcast._

_Rangers’ Society_

_Watchdogs- the leaders of the society, ex-Blackwatch officials._

_Warriors- scouting and defense, ex-Blackwatch soldiers._

_Security- guarding and policing within Ranger bases, ex-US Military._

_Recruits- base workers and security trainees, many were Scroungers seeking refuge at the bases._

She paused as she turned the page, then resumed her notes.

 

_Evolved Hierarchy_

_Alpha- Alex Mercer_

Dana stared at the last line, not really sure what else to write. Finally, she decided that there was no need for an explanation.

 

_Shadows- evolved individuals carrying out Alpha’s dirty work, meddlesome, not to be trusted, especially Sabrina Galloway._

_Followers- lesser evolved, also working under Alpha, have been seen wandering around disguised as Scroungers._

Dana Mercer closed the notebook and placed it in her drawer. She grabbed her headphones and iPod, deciding she needed a break from reality. With the playlist set on shuffle, Dana closed her eyes and focused on the tune of an old song by The Pretty Reckless.

 

-~-

 

_“You should’ve killed her when you had the chance.”_

“She is not to be harmed, I’ve made that very clear,” Alex said quietly.

 

The voice in his head persisted. _“Why should Dana be different? She betrayed you by helping that bastard Heller. Betrayed you just like Karen Parker and that little Autumn girl.”_

Mercer felt his blood boiling at the reminder. “Shut up.”

 

_“Parker sold you out and Autumn shot you in the back, and you killed them both. But you won’t kill Dana? Because she’s your ‘sister’?”_

“I said, shut up!”

 

The voice finally silenced, leaving Alex with the reality that everyone he cared for eventually turned against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still doing this thing.  
> This chapter is 99.9% angst.  
> And kinda short

A knock at Dana’s door brought her back to reality. “Come in,” she called. James Heller opened the door and stood at the entrance.

 

“Hey, did you set up those Gentek security cameras I snagged from that abandoned lab?”

 

“Yeah,” Dana sat up. “Took care of that yesterday, and even got it connected to my PDA. Anyone gets near us I’ll know who and everything Blackwatch has on them.”

 

James nodded. “Good. You mind keeping an eye on that for me? I want to spend some time with my little girl.”

 

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

 

“If anything comes up, just radio me over,” Heller said with the worry-some parent look on his face.

 

Dana said, “I know. It’s been pretty quiet here though, so we should be fine.” Heller hesitated a little at that, no doubt still concerned. “James, Maya needs you, go ahead.”

 

“Thanks, Dana,” he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

 

With a heavy sigh, Dana looked towards the window. She didn’t like being cooped up in the apartment building, but there was always a great risk going outside. Now that the infected were being passive and she had the cameras set up, it was a better time than any. And on the off chance someone did approach the building, she could be back quickly as long as she remained close-by. Dana shook her head, knowing in the back of her mind it was reckless. This could be her only chance, though. “Fuck it,” she muttered. She undid the latch and slid the window open, crawling out and gripping the brick wall outside. Dana held herself against the building with her fingers digging into the brick, and with her left hand pulled the window closed. Checking the ground below first, Dana let go and landed on her feet, cracking the cement from the force of the landing. _Shit, too hard._ She glanced around to make sure she hadn’t caught any unwanted attention, _Okay, no infected,_ then sprinted across the street into an alleyway.

 

It was better to avoid open spaces, where she would be more at risk of being seen. Couldn’t risk being recognized by Rangers, or Evolved for the matter, but most of all Dana didn’t want anybody to find out she was an Evolved herself. At least she wouldn’t be as obvious as the other Evolved, considering she had not acquired any powers to make herself stand out. Dana made a personal point as well to never consume anything, it was too much for her. Of course, having Alex turn her against her will was too much as is.

 

As long as she stayed away from viral detectors, and James or any other Evolved never used their hunting senses around her, Dana’s secret would be safe.

 

“Well, look who decided to come outside.”

 

Dana flinched at the sudden sound. She turned a little too quickly and stumbled, but then saw Alex standing a mere few feet away. The world felt colder, darker. Dana wanted to hide from him, yet she felt frozen in place now.

 

“You seem surprised to see me,” he said with a grin and dangerous eyes almost covered by his hood.

 

 _Don’t show fear,_ she forced herself to relax a bit. Dana turned her head to avoid eye contact. “I was hoping I could wander alone.”

 

Alex shrugged, stepping closer. “If I let you keep going that direction, you would have run into Blackwatch, or should I say, Rangers. They’re escorting scientists looking for Heller and his kid. And of course they have bio-scanners and viral detectors around them.”

 

“Bullshit.” _Like I could ever trust you again._

 

“You want to go see for yourself?”

 

Dana laughed, “Just why would you help me when you know I’m on Heller’s side?”

 

Alex’s expression darkened, but he nonchalantly turned away. “Will Heller still accept you if he finds out you’re like me?”

 

That set her off. “I didn’t want to be a fucking Evolved,” Dana yelled. “James Heller didn’t want to be either. You made us both like this, and we didn’t get to say shit about it.”

 

“Neither did I, remember?” Alex was suddenly much closer now, facing her. “I woke up like this with no memory. I came to you for help, I saved you from Greene. When I realized the problem with humanity, I came back to save everyone from it. And I saved you first,” he was only inches from Dana, lightly gripping her shoulder. He looked at her with mild confusion. “That’s not biomass.”

 

Dana opened her eyes, having expected something more confrontational. “No, it’s actual clothing. It helps me feel a little more normal.”

 

“Why do you want to be normal?”

 

“You wouldn’t get it. You don’t remember being human.” She shoved him away and muttered, “You don’t remember being my brother.” Dana cautiously looked back at Alex only to find him gone. _Yeah, just leave._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about fucking time I got back to this :0  
> I have big plans for this fic but I never take the time to write it out...  
> Gonna try to work on putting out longer chapters but in the meantime I like where I stopped.

_“Hello, New York Zones, it’s Athena here with The Broadcast. Today is Day 7, and in case you missed me yesterday, the ruins of the Yellow and Green zones are good to scavenge. Of course, be prepared to run into any Ranger Warriors out there. With the infected being passive, Rangers have a lot less to worry about and may direct extra attention to us Scavengers. Engaging them is probably a bad idea, so my advice is still the same: Stay out of sight._

_“Now I’m sure you’re all still concerned about the Evolved. I can tell you that with all my surveillance access, we’ve still had no sign of any of them.”_

Dana paused a moment.

 

_“My guess is that they’re underground. But yours is as good as mine. There’s really nothing new to report that isn’t speculation. I’m sending out a source to the Yellow and Green zones to get you an update tomorrow. And you know I’ll be busy with my research. Hear that, Rangers? I know you listen in, so at least try to make it a challenge this time. That’s it for today, next broadcast will be tomorrow at noon, like always.”_

Dana set down her headset and stretched her arms. She heard Amaya’s footsteps stop at the doorway, and turned in her chair to greet the girl. “Hey, did your dad leave yet?”

 

Amaya nodded, “Right after you started your broadcast.” The girl walked in and sat on the sofa. “Dana? What if somebody comes poking around here while Daddy’s gone?”

 

“Well, if someone does, my PDA will warn us. And we lock ourselves in this room until your dad comes back.”

 

She didn’t seem content with that answer. “But what if the military guys bring those big guns?”

 

Dana said, “They want me alive, Maya. So they won’t risk blowing us up. Don’t worry.”

 

“But what about your brother?”

 

It made sense that Amaya would still be scared of Alex, yet Dana wasn’t prepared for that question. She got up and kneeled in front of the girl. “Amaya, I’m not going to let anyone take you away.”

 

Amaya got up and wrapped her arms around Dana’s shoulders. “Okay,” she said, “I trust you, Dana.”

 

-~-

 

“Sir, you asked to see me?”

 

Alex Mercer ceased his train of thought to address one of his Followers, Zachary. Zach was a recent addition into his ranks, was almost foolishly brave, but a survivor. “I’ve heard that you learned Athena’s identity.”

 

Zachary nodded. “Yes, sir. Considering she is your sister, I would venture to guess that she is already one of us.”

 

“She is, but I doubt she has consumed a single organism. It’s unlikely she has developed any powers.” Alex turned to face Zach now. “I need you to change that. Without evolving herself, Dana is still too vulnerable to Blackwatch forces. She must accept what she is; you are going to set her on that path.”

 

Zach had visibly tensed. One thing about Zachary that set him apart from the other Evolved was his pacifistic nature. Against the infected, he was merciless; but with humans he had boundaries, mainly he refused to fight until he was directly attacked. Even then, he gave them ample means to retreat or ended them quick and in the least painful way. “If I may, sir, how do you intend for me to accomplish this?”

 

“I understand you would prefer a non-violent approach to this,” Alex stepped closer to Zachary, his eyes revealing something akin to compassion. “And that might be the only way to make her see reason.” He backed away and turned nonchalantly, adding, “By the way, Dana set up a security perimeter around her hideout in Times Square. Keep a distance unless she’s come outside. You’re dismissed.”

 

-~-

 

James returned to the building as night was falling. He filled Dana in on his findings, which were much to her annoyance, and left to be with Amaya. Dana had been itching to sneak out again, but apparently had more intel to dig up. The Rangers had accepted the little challenge she made during the Broadcast, and it seemed rather than raising their system’s digital defenses, they simply did not include reports on their recent green zone expedition in their logs. Dana did notice frequent instruction of “Report to supervisor for intel relay” and had yet to figure out which employees were the designated supervisors. Of course, James had consumed one of these supervisors out on their expedition and input the access codes to a previously hidden comm channel on Dana’s laptop. It was going to be easy from there, but it meant Dana had to sit around replaying every conversation from the channel history.

 

Unless Dana just used that old auto-transcription software from her journalist days, and set for her PDA to notify her when certain keywords came up. She could sneak out and not need to come back for probably 6 hours, then review the conversations containing keywords.

 

Once all the programs were set up, Dana hurried out the window and took off sprinting.

 

The last year had been colder than usual, and now it was even colder than it should be this time of year. Dana remembered blacking out in front of Elizabeth Greene, and then waking up in a room she didn’t recognize with boxes of hers and Alex’s belongings. It was January, she found out, and Manhattan had been freed of the virus and its infected. Alex had disappeared after a nuclear bomb detonated over the ocean, obviously the military’s attempt to destroy the infection and him, and was declared dead. Dana was certain Alex was the one to move it away from the island, and responsible for clearing out the infection later. He’d survived, let Blackwatch think he was dead and moved her to a new safe house. She was hurt that he didn’t stay with her or at least wait until she awoke from her coma. Maybe he thought he was protecting her? Regardless, she had to remain in hiding, and endure the nuclear winter alone. Now he was back, sure, but he wasn’t the same. Something caused him to snap while he was gone; made him into the monster that everyone thought he was during the first outbreak. And he made her become like him- Evolved, that is. Dana tried to keep it secret, pretend to be normal. It made her feel more alone. Here she was again, alone and cold. If it weren’t for the biomass around the island absorbing all the radiation from this second bomb, New York would probably go into an ice age.

 

She was wandering through an apartment unit and she kicked a box in the darkness. Dana paused to investigate the contents of the box and- _Holy shit, are those Twinkies? Fuckin’ score!_ But while stuffing the still-wrapped sweets in her backpack she remembered she can’t even eat food. It’s only been a few months since Dana became Evolved, and she still got excited over food only to be disappointed when her body rejected it. _Well, at least I can give them to Maya. So long as James doesn’t find out._ She didn’t need him wondering how Maya obtained food that he didn’t personally bring back to the hideout.

 

“Who’s there? Are you infected?”

 

Dana froze at the sudden voice. It wasn’t muffled by a mask or suit, so probably not Rangers. Hopefully they were a Scrounger. _Play cool, and don’t be threatening._ “N-no, I’m just looking for food.” Footsteps moved to the doorway. She saw a man wearing several sweaters, holding a rusty metal rod defensively. “Err, there’s this box of junk food, if you want. I’m not stingy.”

 

The man lowered his weapon. “Sorry if I scared you. You just never know who you’ll run into when you go out. And I’ll take a few, if you don’t need them all.”

 

Dana grabbed another handful of Twinkies and tossed them to the stranger.

 

“Thanks,” he said, stuffing them into his pockets. Dana noticed he didn’t have an actual bag. “I’m Zach, by the way. You know your voice is really familiar. I don’t know if you get that a lot.”

 

“Not really, I don’t go out much. My name is Athena, so if you listen to the Broadcast then that’s where you’ve heard my voice.”

 

The man smiled, “No shit! It’s nice to meet someone out here who actually gives a damn about other people. That’s good work you’ve been doing, Athena.”

 

Dana relaxed a little more. “Thanks. I used to be a journalist, so it’s kind of my thing. Zach, right?”


End file.
